Field of Technology
Embodiments described herein generally relate to integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology.
Background
Conventional IC packaging includes thermal interface (TI) material which is used between a heat spreader and an IC die to provide heat transfer from the IC die to the heat spreader. The TI material reduces thermal contact resistance between the heat spreader and the IC die which allows heat from the IC die to dissipate by way of the heat spreader.
During chip packaging, board assembly, or use of the IC, temperature changes can cause the heat spreader and a substrate on which the IC die is positioned to warp and flex. Because of the warping and flexing, the TI material may be squeezed off of the IC die and create cavities and voids between the heat spreader and the IC die. The cavities and/or voids may reduce heat dissipation between the IC die and the heat spreader and may cause the IC to fail.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.